


No longer little boys

by itsyoboii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Witch's Apprentice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyoboii/pseuds/itsyoboii
Summary: Witch's Apprentice AU - Papyrus fell in love his lady witch and it scares him.





	No longer little boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biscvit (Sylaiise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/gifts).



No longer little boys

 

It had been so long ago. A lifetime almost. He had forgotten how it felt. How horrible and suffocating it was to dream of darker things. It usually goes away on its own on good nights while he wills them away on bad others. Papyrus would wake up tired, sloppy, drowsy and down. He had to force himself to smile and greet his beloved lady witch every morning when she comes to the kitchen, fresh from her sleep expecting breakfast.

 

It twists his heart seeing the drop of her frown the first time she catches up to his emotions. How her eyes filled with worry so quickly and a silent bubbling fume with unexpected anger that dulled the bright color of her eyes. He swore back then to try and gulp down every mulch of warriness before he starts preparing for dawn. He succeeds at this and to his bitter delight, his lady witch was none the wiser.

 

His lady witch, Chara, had done so much for him. There was no excuse and no need to make her worry about him, now that he was grown. He willed himself to be strong, so he wouldn't need to latch onto her leg when frightened or scream her name while waking after a bad dream.  He had grown much stronger and braver to fight off his own turmoils. His teeth no longer tremble in the morning when he greets her or when she takes home a human stranger, her smile so wide and expressed such joy that he couldn't stomp out the growing poison in his ribcage.

 

Such feelings were futile to hold for power. Jealousy is strong but fleeting, harnessing it was not worth the emotional drain; besides imagine the surprise and delightful relief he felt when he found out who they were going to have for dinner.

 

At least that's how he thought of himself.

 

He knew. He could manage himself far better than this but for some reason tonight left him barren and bare, wounded in body and soul. 

He dragged himself out of his bed and room, bones walking lifelessly onto her sleeping quarter's door. It wasn't locked. He could just go in but he stops, exhales and settles beside it instead. He sunk to the floor, cradling his head with crossed arms atop his knees.

 

Light delicate footsteps approaches him from her room, She paused in front of him too. After a long silence, he felt her fingers brush his arm, attempting to wake him up. He didn't expect for her to see the dried tears on his cheeks, the dull tired colors around his cheekbones and the pleading cries behind his plastic smile but she did. 

 

She lifts his chin, then smooths the tears away, he leaned into her touch. Longing for the bareness of her skin. She motions him up, leading them both back to her bed. He let her sit him on the edge as she climbed and guide him to lay down.

 

He stiffly does so, unsure of himself

He felt himself be pressed against his mistress and he wrapped himself around her for dear life. He hears her heartbeat between her warm bosom. He feels the love on her skin as her slender arms snaked across him, enveloping him, protecting him. The soft vibrations of her humming tone, soothing and calming. Her eyes were closed and the dark rings under them made it so obvious of her condition.

 

His heart shatters at her state, his heart shatters that this won't last long as he would've liked, this doesn't mean anything past the motherly love he dearly holds but kept wishing more would brood from it. His heart shatters at the realization that he will always be the weak little boy in her eyes. His heart shatters a million times and her humming song pieces them up together only to be broken again by doubts and nightmares.

 

It was a painful yet sweet cycle that he longed for an end.

 

Her bed and entire room was covered and lined with pillows and cushions, fluffed with comfort and warmth. Just like her. It smells like buttercups and earthy spices. 

 

He didn't notice how long it had taken but her breathing slowed and the lazy finger drawing shapes on his skull went limp.

 

She had fallen asleep against more plump pillows, their hands intertwined. His mind was clear now, only filled with her voice and her scent and scenery. He couldn't let her hand go, he knew the darkest dark would come and drag him back screaming the moment he loses his grip on her.

 

He looks at the phalanges of his hand. They were rough, hard and stoic. Stark contrast to everything she owns in her bedroom. He wonders if she would like to be held by someone else rather than an undead skeleton made of hard, magic bone, imperfect for the likes her. He wonders if it would be better for her to awake in the arms of someone deserving of her affection.

 

He sleeps at the sound of her breathing and the gentle lul of her chest. The crow's squak outside awoke him. Awaiting to be fed seeds and fruits. It must be morning. He sits up, ruffling the sheets on top of them that she must have covered them both during the night. His eyes wandered over to her, she was curled up and at peace, her lips glossy against the morning rays that softly reflected the charms and crystals hanging around her lush room.

 

Without a second thought he leaned  and gently lined his teeth against his mistress' lips. Closing his eyes and lingering for a moment longer, he didn't want to leave, didn't want to stray away from the warmth. Savoring the feeling of her damp mouth against his, orange magic grows to glow inside his jaw.

 

His eyes opened wide when he feels her pulling away. He pulls back in panic, fear and embarrassment running rampant and clear as day. His lady witch was awake and watching him. Her red eyes unwavering from his. He finds himself unable to meet the rubies of her impending scrutiny. Red, stark and determined. 

 

The bed shifts, and he tenses up awaiting harsh words, would he be cast out? How irresponsible and perverse of him to do such a thing to her! Stealing something so delicate and wonderful like her kiss! Disappointed at himself for not thinking. He deserved to be punished! This is his proof that he isn't worthy of her love. 

 

He feels his breath quaking. He feels the pads of her fingers guide his chin to face her. Her eyes were still on him. He tried to look away, then closed his eyes in an attempt to preserve himself.

 

"Papyrus?" 

 

That was … odd, she never called him of his real name before. It was almost always 'baby bones' or "Papy" or any other sort of petly nickname.

 

"Papyrus, what's wrong?" 

 

Without a beat, Papyrus shakes. Shoulders weak, head and heart heavy. He could collapse, he was sure of it.

 

"I'm so sorry…" He begins "I shouldn't have … I've overstayed my welcome. I am so sorry.” 

 

A pause, Chara continued to study his face.

 

"Please forgive me Mistress. Please forgive my intrusions. I wi--"

 

With his vision away, the silence followed. He could hear the frown. His chest felt heavy, his throat felt shackled. He felt defeated. How could he be forgiven? How could he ask? How dare he ask! Millions of voices bombarded him. Merging and screaming, tearing and biting. Chanting only one thing. His doom.

 

"Papyrus, my love" 

 

It all went by so slow like a dream, like a wonderful sweet streaming wish and like a flame of a candle in a dark room. Its light started small but spreading to silence his thoughts. 

 

Hopeful, he meets her gaze. She was smiling. A calm gentle smile, a wonderfully warm flutter emerged from her chest. "Miss Chara?"

 

He watches herself draw close, her face being an inch nearer. Her scent intoxicating him more to security and then her lips on his teeth, her breath and closeness enveloping him with newly formed want.

 

She draws back. Too soon for his liking, he tried to follow to keep their distance near but he stilled himself and listened to what his mistress has to say. 

 

"My Papy, You're a small boy no longer." she chuckles which was honey to his heart.

 

"Miss Chara" He echoes, hope and dreams in his starry eyes. Leaning into her hold, he laced his fingers through hers. Drawing her skin deeper. Kissing her palm and knuckles. "I love you from the moment you had found us and it only grew greater as time passed by."

 

"I want to repay the kindness. I'd give everything I have my love, my life, my freedom---" 

 

He stopped himself hearing her chuckle. The rosy color of her cheeks gleaming brighter under the crystals and charms.

 

"Oh hush now with this sweetly talk, Pastry Man" Chara teases quietly. Leaning to kiss him again in which he gladly accepts and holds. He could see her acceptance of his love through the brightness about her eyes. The soft spoken shyness of her kiss. He felt his heart melting. His happiness brimming. The hotness on his bones flooded his senses as they parted to watch each other's faces. He couldn't stop smiling.

 

They shared one last kiss before she playfully pushed him off her bed. His heart and soul full and glowing. 

 

"Now go make me breakfast." 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for my darling bis~ I love you booo ♡


End file.
